


The Morning After

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavichy drabble, M/M, My babies being nasty flirts and breakfast lol, Well Ian being nasty and Mickey being annoyed and adorable, drabble a day? HAHAHAHHA NO! I wish tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Breakfast the morning after (so original. I know.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cocky!Ian and (adorably) Annoyed!Mickey. Aren't these canon personality traits, though? Lol

“Morning.”

 

“Morning. You fuckin cook?”

 

“Oh yeah. I make a great morning after breakfast,” Ian says while wiggling his eyebrows. “The breakfast of champions. Or so I'm told.” 

 

“Geez, I thought you were just a cocky drunk. But even in the mornin’, you're fuckin full of yourself.”

 

Ian smirked and adds sausage to Mickey’s plate of eggs, grits, bacon and toast. “After last night, I really don't think _I'm_ the one that's full of myself.” 

 

Mickey lets out an exasperated sigh and just shakes his head as he takes a couple bites oatmeal. “Seriously? Who makes a cum joke at breakfast, man? Have some fuckin table manners.” 

 

Ian turns his head to put the juice back in the fridge so Mickey doesn't see him lightly shaking with laughter. “I never said anything out of line.” But just because he didn't say it doesn't mean he wasn't thinking about a delicious (Mickey) breakfast spread (eagle) on the table. 

 

“Yeah, but I could sense a protein joke somewhere in the very, near future,” Mickey states between mouthfuls of food. 

 

Ian smirks, tosses his apron aside and holds his right hand up. “I plead the fifth.” 

 

Mickey adds some syrup to his eggs and smirks, “exactly.”

 

Though I do have some protein powder I use for my shakes. If you're like, I can whip you up one,” he's says with a wink, "if you'd like."

 

“Harty har har. I think you've whipped up enough last night. Thank you very much.” 

 

Ian just shrugs and takes a bite of bacon. “Well, you know what they say: hard head. Soft ass.”

 

“Whatever,” he says as he grumpily takes a bite of his toast. 

 

“It's alright, champ! You've shown that you're no spitter--I mean quitter. Hey, Freudian slip! Just hurry up and eat so you can see just how cocky I am sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, grammatical errors, constructive criticism and most importantly fangirling comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of writing a prequel, but I can't seem to get the plot right. *fingers crossed*
> 
> (Probably gunna re-edit because I'm not 100% in love with it.)


End file.
